Married
by hinata2012
Summary: Naruto and Hinata is gettig married and Sasuke has troubles understanding why he's so mad.


**For my beautiful best friend Isi, hope you like it darling! 3**

Married

"So you're getting married?"

"Yes we are Sasuke, I don't understand why you still have to ask that" Hinata says in that calm way of hers and glance at him with a smile before going back to trying to figure out where to place Gaara on the wedding.

Sasuke watches as the sun falls on her purple black hair like a halo and make her white eyes shine.

"Why?"

At this Hinata looks up in surprise and white eyes meet cold black ones.

"Because I love him of course Sasuke and because I want to spend my life with him" Hinata answers and a pretty blush creeps up her cheeks at the words. Sasuke regards her coolly for a moment before jerking his shoulders and looking away. They are left in a silence a lot more uncomfortable than before and Sasuke feels a sinking stomach in his feelings.

He knows he's wrong to question Hinata and Naruto's decision but he can't help it.

He hates this wedding and all the stupid planning and stressing and general lovely doveyness going on. He hates it with all his heart.

And he have no idea why.

Which doesn't help at all.

"Do you think it's best to place Gaara right beside you or will Sai be offended?"

Sasuke thinks neither Gaara nor Sai should even attend the wedding.

"So you're getting married?"

"Yes Sasuke we are" Naruto doesn't even sound upset that Sasuke asks so often, only disgustingly happy and dreamy.

"Why?" Naruto seems as surprised by the question as Hinata did.

"Because I love her of course" Naruto answers just like Hinata but in a tone like Sasuke is dumb. Sasuke doesn't like that at all and he glares at Naruto, who only grins in return.

They are walking through the streets of Konoha and everywhere people are pre-celebrating the wedding.

Their beloved hokage and hero is after all getting married and even though the larger part of the village won't even be invited they're still acting as if it's someone in their close family getting married. Everywhere are lanterns and "Congratulations to the soon-to-be married!" banners and Naruto can't go two meters without people bursting out nonsense about the wedding. Naruto shines like the sun at every word and Sasuke hates it.

"But why?" He insists when they are remotely alone and this time Naruto stops in his track and look seriously at Sasuke.

"Because she's amazing ofcourse" he says, completely serious. "There is no one else like her, how could I not fall for her? I was too dumb to see it in the beginning but now…" Naruto trails of with stars in his eyes, obviously to in love for words and Sasuke wants to puke.

Instead he just rolls his eyes and continue walking, not checking if Naruto follows.

Sasuke really hates everything about this. Especially the happy go-lucky atmosphere in the entire town. Sasuke might not be an emo teenager with family problems (or more like lack of family) that hates everything remotely happy looking anymore but somehow this is just too much for him.

Especially Naruto.

For some reason he can't stand seeing his best friend so disgustingly happy all the time, it's disgusting. He can even walk into _Ino's flowershop, _aka hell on earth with a stupid goofy grin on his face. The overwhelming smell of flowers and lack of real space makes Sasuke want to go chidori all over the place but Naruto doesn't even seem affected as he makes his way toward the front desk.

If anything he looks even more disgustingly happy.

"Good morning Ino!" Naruto practically shouts and Ino looks up and smiles brightly at them.

Sasuke thinks he needs to get a large hat top shield himself from the brightness and a bucket for puking that he can walk around with constantly until this is over.

"Naruto! Are you here to give me your orders? You know I give you discounts on everything" Ino coos and lean forward on the counter.

"Yes, Hinata has given me a list of flowers she likes and we have a general idea of what we both want. A mix between white, purple and orange" Ino makes a disgusted face at the word orange. "But she told me I could decide which flowers we actually will use. And I brought Sasuke along to help me choose" Ino looks absolutely horrified at this and heaves a sigh.

"Hinata must know that she can trust me" She exclaims and Naruto frowns. Of course it doesn't last for long and when Ino waves at them to follow inside the store the stupid grin is back.

"Aren't you excited Sasuke?" He asks and basically jumps after Ino.

"Super duper" Sasuke mutters sarcastically.

He doesn't understand why Naruto expects him to be on cloud nine over deciding flowers for the worst wedding in history.

"So they're getting married?" Sasuke asks quietly to himself as he stands in front of the aisle Hinata will stride down in less than 4 hours. Naruto is laughing too loudly and nervously as he's standing at the flower arch under which he'll and Hinata will exchange their vows. Sasuke is probably supposed to stand there together with him, dressed in his suit and listening to the priest going through the ceremony Naruto is oh so worried about as moral support but Sasuke is 500% fed up with this wedding.

He's been playing nice for weeks and he's done with it. The wedding is taking place on the cliff on which the hokage's faces are carved in, with an amazing view over the village and everything is looking perfect, from the flower arrangement to Naruto.

Naruto has nothing to worry about, he's just being stupid.

"Stupid wedding" Sasuke mutters to himself and stares up at the sky.

"No the only one being stupid here is you"

Sasuke turns around on his heals to find Shikamaru standing right behind him, smoking his standard cigarette that makes you wonder why the hell he's taking over his dead trainers bad habit and not the good once.

Like staying out of other people's business.

"You're being a jealous jerk and those of us who are not as nice as Naruto and Hinata is starting to think that you're being more troublesome than usual" Shikamaru explains and Sasuke stares at him with his signature expressionless look.

"I'm not jealous"

Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

"You are. And you better figure out why and get over it before Sakura punches you to the land of wind. I know that you don't care about the rest us but maybe you could just get your shit together for them? It's their happy ever after we're celebrating after all." Shimakaru continues and walks past Sasuke down the aisle. "Stop being so jealous"

Sasuke finds nothing to say as Shikamaru walks up to Naruto and stands where Sasuke should be standing right now.

Jealous? Him?

All the smoking must be destroying Shikamaru's brain because if he thinks Sasuke Uchiha is jealous over anyone or anything he is…

500% right.

"What if she runs away?"

Sasuke looks up at Naruto with surprise and is met with large, blue, frightened eyes.

"What?"

"What if she runs away? What if she never shows up? What if I'm left standing there, in front of everyone I know and love and she never comes? What if she doesn't even love me and this is just something her father is forcing her to do because I'm the hokage with power now and…"

"Naruto stop" Sasuke irrupts his best friends stupid rambling"Why the hell wouldn't she love you? She's been head over heels for you since you were little, she frecking sacrificed her life for you! You should just stop worry and have your wedding and then live out your happily ever after with your cute kids and beautiful wife and village that adores you" It comes out more bitter than Sasuke meant and he look away.

They're sitting in a small room in Naruto's house, preparing for the wedding that is going to occur in an hour. Sasuke is not feeling angry anymore, just numb, like he have used up all his anger and frustration before the wedding and can't bring himself to care now when it's upon them.

"Do you love Hinata Sasuke?"

Sasuke meets Naruto's eyes once again and now they're just sad. "Or me, if that's the way you swing. You have always hated girls after all." Naruto mumbles and now it is his turn to look away.

Sasuke stays quiet for a while. He has spent three hours walking around the outskirts of Konoha, trying to figure out why the hell he's feeling so mad and he thinks he's finally figured out why it's all so wrong.

The problem is expressing his feelings into words, he's never been too good at that after all.

He sighs and drag a hand through his hair, messing it up even more, before he starts.

"I love both of you but not in that way. It's just…" He pauses again, trying to find what to say. "You'll both be together, forever now I guess, and you'll be happy and have kids and all that and I'll just" He takes a deep breath and looks down on his hands.

"I just have the feeling that I'll just be alone for the rest of my life until I rot in my grave as the last one of my clan .I'll never find someone that makes me as disgustingly happy as Hinata makes you or you make Hinata"

Sasuke can hear how Naruto turn to look at him again and refuses to meet his eyes, opting for staring at his hands instead.

The silence stretches until Sasuke can feel Naruto placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll not be alone Sasuke, didn't I teach you for years ago that I'll never leave you alone?" Sasuke looks up to meet blue eyes that are now sparkly happy again. "And I'm sure one day you'll find someone for yourself as well, there is someone for everyone. Even for anti-social Uchiha's" Sasuke scowls slightly at that but Naruto only grins as Sasuke swats his hand away. And Sasuke can't help the smile that slowly spreads on his lips no matter how much he tries, somehow feeling lighter than he has in weeks. By the time Kakashi walks in they're grinning happily towards each other.

"Time to go boys" Their teacher says and they stand up, Sasuke fixing Naruto's bow before they walk out of the room together. Sasuke might be imagining things but he swears he can see tears of proudness in Kakashi's eyes as they walk past.

She's breathtakingly beautiful.

Sasuke is pretty sure Naruto has stopped breathing beside him and remind himself to make sure Naruto make it through the ceremony without fainting like a stupid fangirl.

Not that Sasuke really can blame him when he looks at Hinata, to him she looks like she just stepped straight out of a fairy-tale and he can only imagine how Naruto, that stupid love-struck fool, must think she looks.

She's wearing a beautiful white kimono with purple streaks and matching flowers in her hair and bouquet. Her cheeks are flushed in a pretty pink as she smiles shyly up at Naruto and when Sasuke glances at his bestfriend he looks completely dumb struck.

And that's when it hits him.

That the wedding might be beautiful and extraordinary and well planned but in the end it's really nothing special. Because it doesn't matter if Hinata and Naruto are bond together with rings or not. They will always be together and have always been, just like it was meant to be. They belong together and the wedding is just another moment that proves it.

Sasuke smiles honestly as the bride gets closer, partly out of happiness for the couple and partly because he now knows.

That one day even the stonic Uchiha will find someone that makes him as dumb struck as Hinata makes Naruto.

Not that Naruto isn't dumb to begin with.

The end.


End file.
